Niall
Background Niall mac Horan was a child during an era before the Irish recorded their history in volumes. As a child he was special. He was tutored by those who knew the ways of magic. Among them, he was a prodigy. Mastering aspects of magic that took many of them decades to learn by the time he'd reached the age of ten. He didn't know his family, and he lived in a secluded enclave where there were none his age. So he developed no companions his age. As he grew and learned about magic, he began experimenting. When he was fifteen he began delving into the darker forces. These experiments were minor at first but began growing. He became incredibly powerful and the dark shadow on his soul had grown to the point that his soul was stained in shadows so deep that it affected his magic. Several members of the enclave he lived in tried to attack him and seal his magic away, and instead Niall fled seeking refuge in a space that was connected to this world through his magic and fled there. Here he spent a year crafting his place refining it and shaping it into what it would become. He crafted the defenses to protect it should anyone come into it uninvited. Once this was done he crafted himself a sword of crystal, and poured magic into it. Once it was complete he returned to the world and laid waste to the enclave, burning the forest and engaging in war with the Sorcerers inside. Some fled for help from more powerful Sorcerers. It took three days for them to return and when they did the leader of the group crafts a sphere of pure quartz, and at the height of the sun's light touched it to Niall from behind the light flaring and the quartz pulled his soul from the body, but not before Niall banished his sword back to his home. The sealing of Niall within the sphere killed the Sorcerer, the magic just too much for him to handle. The survivors took care and buried the sphere with the Sorcerer deep within a cairn composed of quartz that would hold the soul for forever they thought. Niall Styles was born on December 14, 1994 to Andrew and Elizabeth Styles in Salisbury, England. His mother was an American, and his father was British. They divorced when he was six and she returned to the United States with Niall, although every summer he spent with his dad. He was a fairly average kid in most regards. When he was thirteen, his father took him on a dig with him in Ireland where he was performing an excavation on a burial cairn. While they were there Niall touched a sphere of quartz that his father had found at the heart of the cairn. This began the slow taking of his body by the spirit. Niall the spirit took his time claiming his new body so that he could properly assimilate the boy's memories. It would take him a year to fully assimilate the memories without the boy realizing what he was doing. Patience is not always his strong suit but Niall felt compelled to maintain the facade of the boy and masqueraded as him so that he could live freely. This new age allowed him to study how to sing and to enjoy freedoms that in the time he'd originally lived were unheard of. However, he began to grow tired of this by the time he was sixteen and so Niall decided to begin becoming more active in this time, and test his power and see if he can become stronger. MUX History Logs Category:Characters Category:Original